


Rehab 康复训练

by AllTooWell (imfleur)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfleur/pseuds/AllTooWell
Summary: 是啊，本不应该这样的。不就是一小瓶液氮，不就是把地雷冻上几秒钟。他们三个本可以一起冲向敌人的阵营，大家本就是亡命徒了，自己一年前被Valentine一枪爆头以后失忆又恢复记忆，然后也没再能见到完整的Kingsman总部。最初的战友做不到最后的陪伴，他军人出身，为了拯救世界手刃不知多少人，竟然此时此刻开始惜命。“Kingsman成员之间的亲密关系被严令禁止……你迟到了，Hart。”这是他第一次见到Merlin。那时的Hart刚进入Kingsman总部第二天，还不是一名Galahad。去他妈的亲密关系。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 今天上映了，只想告诉大家，船没沉，只是炸了。  
> I need to put my Merlahad thesis into practice, for real.   
> 标题吗？字面意思。  
> 大概是一个Post-Poppysland, pre-wedding补全

1  
  
Harry Hart坐在沙发上，手里拿着一只机械手。他把表摘了，眼镜放在一边，戴回了原来那个眼罩。没有这两个定位工具，即使他就在Statesman的楼里，谁要是想找他，也要一个一个屋子看过去。  
  
在黄金圈总部取了Charlie和Poppy Adams的性命并救走Elton John以后，他们终还是清理了现场。Poppy是个走在时代前面的女人，不仅是因为她是个毒枭，或者造了很多服侍自己的机器。冰冷的机器能做的事情有很多，那位前Kingsman候选人Charles Hesketh的很多只手也不例外。但机器不能代替的事情也有很多，被没有灵魂的东西围绕太久，谁都会变得没有灵魂。  
  
Ginger走过来，看看Harry，Harry仍盯着那只手，没反应。Ginger默默走开，她的鞋跟磕着地，发出咚咚的响声，大理石地面很冰，Harry也没抬头。  
  
心电图的声音隔着玻璃传过来，Harry站起身，按下一个按钮，泛着白光的玻璃唰一下变得透明。Merlin躺在手术台上，医生站在他身前处理他的腿，挡住了Harry想要看到他表情的视线。  
  
Harry又看看那只机械手，想起什么似的打开门走出去，沿着走廊向前，在左手边第三个门前停下，敲了敲门。  
  
“我刚才为了这个去找你。”Ginger的卷发虽一丝不苟，但也看出她眼里的倦意。  
  
“十分抱歉。”Harry将那只机械手递过去。  
  
“你要知道，在他没有醒过来之前，都是徒劳。”Ginger似乎想上前握一下他的手。  
  
Harry用那只眼睛向她致意，Ginger甚至有点惊愕。他仿佛回到那个诚惶诚恐的鳞翅学者，只不过这次他试图抓住的不是虚幻的自由，而是真实的爱情。  
  
  
  
不过四十八小时前，他风尘仆仆、伤痕累累地从Poppy Adams那里回来。  
  
“结束了吗？”释放解药后，Harry问。  
  
“结束了。”Eggsy擦擦鼻尖的薄汗。  
  
Harry立时向Poppysland门外冲去，Eggsy在他身后努力接通和Ginger的通话频道，问她Whiskey怎么来的，我们如何把两架飞机开回去，我们怎样救Merlin。  
  
等在Merlin身边蹲下，Eggsy才感到东南亚闷热的侵袭，西装内部就像装了一层内胆，把他的每一次呼吸都变成热的。他们挪开Poppy那些保镖碍事的尸体，这些支离破碎的躯体不该让Harry和Eggsy中的任何一个产生情绪波动。Whiskey的一半刚从Poppy的绞肉机里出来，作为有灵魂的肉体，面目全非不过如此。  
  
Eggsy看到Harry的手有些微微发抖，想去帮忙，碰到了Harry扯开Merlin西装裤腿的冰凉的手。Harry惊得手缩了回去，有那么一瞬间抖得更厉害，一滴血溅在了Eggsy的眼镜上。Eggsy抬手擦了擦。  
  
Harry闭上那只眼，深吸一口气，继续偏过头去睁开眼，集中着注意力。  
  
他拆着Merlin的裤腿，用扯下来的布料绑上伤口，手上弄得全是血迹，让止血的努力看似十分徒劳。Merlin仿佛已经疼得昏了过去，但额头还冒着汗，眉心痛苦地紧张着，嘴里发出似有似无的声音。Ginger引着Eggsy去拿Whiskey飞机上一个新的急救包，他回来的时候Harry已经完成了包扎。Merlin穿的是Kingsman最后一套防弹西装，但任Harry怎么叫他，Merlin都紧闭着双眼。  
  
“用那根针取一点他的血。”  
  
Ginger的声音在频道里响起，Harry的手上全是血，悬在那想去碰Merlin的脸。Eggsy从急救包里找出一根针，扎破Merlin的指尖，用Ginger所指的银色仪器对准那里，银针戳出的小小伤口与Merlin的小腿伤势比起来简直可以忽略不计。血液被虹吸上去，指示灯亮起来，Ginger敲着键盘分析数据，Harry所有的注意力似乎都倾注在那个闪烁的指示灯上。  
  
“……看样子Poppysland的地雷不仅会挪地方，伤到他的爆炸物碎片还带有神经毒素。”  
  
Ginger这句话听上去轻描淡写，说到最后声音却有些发抖。柬埔寨当地的医疗条件自是不足，于是他们理应争分夺秒起来，可Harry还愣在原地，Eggsy试图把Merlin拖上飞机才让他回过神。Eggsy去拿担架的时候，Ginger费力地指示Harry给Merlin注射一针缓冲剂，减缓毒素对他神经侵蚀的同时，也将他彻底推入昏迷的深渊。  
  
飞机开向肯塔基，Harry盯着他的手表。秒针只会原地转圈，死神却走得越来越近。  
  
  
  
肯塔基对Harry Hart而言刚有了些家的感觉，他不想让这里变成谁的坟墓。  
  
Harry在Statesman为Merlin分配的工作间里，听着外面有些难得的雨声，隔着纱窗嗅着温暖的湿气。Harry拿着Merlin的手写板，随手拿过工具箱把Merlin安进去的那把大刀卸下来，拆到一半又后悔，任螺丝滚到地上也不去捡，看着那个仿佛半成品的机关，觉得自己毁掉了什么，兴许是对方的最后一个杰作。  
  
Harry Hart敏锐的分析能力导致了他的悲观主义，悲观主义反过来让他更坚决地解析每件事情。做出判断是他的工作，可现在并不是工作时间。他的悲观主义仍侵袭着大脑，最好的情况是Merlin要永远与两条机械腿相伴。  
  
Ginger在为最好的情况努力，而他只能为最坏的情况做准备。  
  
他还是彻底拆了那把刀，木已成舟，属于过去的只能留在过去。Merlin之前一直在为Kingsman进行资料电子化，于是Harry拿过立在玻璃桌上十分寂寞的眼镜，走进那间可能已经被毁了的屋子，打开Merlin家里的虚拟书房，熟悉的房间环绕着他，容他在投影中踱步。那里甚至有一个书架是属于Harry的，里面放满了意识流的和不意识流的现代文学，一般Merlin洗澡的时候他会随意拿出一本，至今已经把大多数小说看完了第四遍。门后有一个角落，是Merlin一般不让他碰的，那里都是手册，还有Merlin自己写的开发文档。  
  
“要动了那些你就死定了，Galahad。”  
  
Harry从来没动过。现在电子化了，动一动也无可厚非。他总是挑熟悉的东西去看，于是打开一本开发代号是Bloomsbury的册子，引言里写“这是一个Kingsman内勤特工与外勤特工的电子通讯系统……”  
  
他继续读下去，写了好长一条文档的笔记。Ginger又一次敲门，他还是没听见，于是对方直接开门，把他又吓了一跳。  
  
“我的老天，能不能敲敲门！”  
  
“敲了，”Ginger扫了一眼显示器上的控制台，“你们Kingsman所有人都会通讯操作？”  
  
Harry没回答她，“Merlin怎么样了？”  
  
Ginger递给他一个平板，还有他的手表。“你可以随时看到他。还有，眼镜和手表，起码有一个带在身边，现在这样就很好，别再让我翻走廊监控找你了。”  
  
她十分敏锐地知道，Harry在试图了解那个男人所留下的最为宝贵的东西，大约是绝望的浪漫主义作祟。她见过那个鳞翅学家仔细研究自己真正热爱东西的样子，而她现在又一次见到了那种沉浸在一样事物中的眼神。Galahad Senior的狠绝与淡泊无法比拟Harry Hart在一样事物上倾注精力的模样。说不定，他真的更适合去做一名鳞翅学家。  
  
  
  
夜深了。Harry Hart在过去的五十四小时内只睡了三个小时，并且在这期间没有撞上任何门框，眼前一只蝴蝶也没有看见。  
  
他那个屋子灯还通明着，他用完洁面，刮了自己几乎是史上最不整洁的胡子，然后拿出一瓶新的须后水，打开那个银色瓶子的盖子。该死的Kingsman，什么东西都做得那样相似，Harry感觉自己建设了很久的那道心理屏障好似一个脆弱的肥皂泡，在公园里乱跑的小孩子都能随意把它戳破。  
  
他又把自己该睡觉的念头抛去脑后。  
  
是啊，本不应该这样的。不就是一小瓶液氮，不就是把地雷冻上几秒钟。他们三个本可以一起冲向敌人的阵营，大家本就是亡命徒了，自己一年前被Valentine一枪爆头以后失忆又恢复记忆，然后也没再能见到完整的Kingsman总部。最初的战友做不到最后的陪伴，他军人出身，为了拯救世界手刃不知多少人，竟然此时此刻开始惜命。  
  
“Kingsman成员之间的亲密关系被严令禁止……你迟到了，Hart。”  
  
这是他第一次见到Merlin。那时的Hart刚进入Kingsman总部第二天，还不是一名Galahad。  
  
去他妈的亲密关系。  
  
“Harry，Ginger叫我过来看看你。Harry？”  
  
Eggsy轻轻敲了两下门，并没有动门把手，声音有点怯怯的。好了，这下是彻底不能睡了，Harry心想，实在不行让这小子帮我拿点药去。  
  
于是他打开门。  
  
“Harry，”Eggsy穿着一身运动服，揉了揉自己有点泪汪汪的眼睛，“你该睡觉了。”  
  
“要不是你敲门。”Harry把手悬在顶灯的开关上，语气里有些许假意的责怪和体贴。  
  
Eggsy耸耸肩。“听着，我知道你很难过，可是你答应我，要充满希望好吗？只要明天以后一切正常，那就是一切正常了。”他在鹦鹉学舌，Ginger对他说的一大段里，他只明白了这一句。  
  
Harry点点头，想关门。  
  
“我还亲眼看着你昏迷了十天。”Eggsy把门撑住。  
  
Harry直视他的眼睛。Eggsy假设，鳞翅学家Harry Hart的眼神该被叫作未经世事，那时候他失忆着，说自己该走了，回到自己该回的地方，眼里似是有一个远方的目标。现在他眼里的目标很近，又似乎越来越远。  
  
“Harry Hart，你他妈给我振作一点，看看Merlin，”Eggsy突然不知哪里来的怒气和勇气，“弄死Valentine以后，他连你半根骨头都没找到，回来照样主持工作，安稳地把Arthur换了，还整理好了你的身后事。再看你，现在他就在那里躺着，你想的话就能见到他，说不定明天他就醒了。你还想怎样？！”  
  
Harry愣在原地。  
  
“……对不起，”Eggsy低声，“Merlin都告诉我了，你们两个。”  
  
“告诉你什么？”Harry压下喉头的哽咽。  
  
“我也不记得，因为喝断片了，就记得……”Eggsy局促地抓着连帽衫的绳子，“你床上的平板在闪，不去看一下吗？”  
  
“Holy shit…”  
  
Harry走到床边，拿起那个平板，眼神停留两秒后，就着平板昏暗的灯光拿起了挂在床头的灰色外套，把Eggsy扯向走廊的另一头。Eggsy觉得，以前的Harry要是发现了一种新的蝴蝶，可能才会露出现在这样纯粹的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们是特工，Harry，”Merlin看着他把枪放回西装内侧的口袋，准备出门执行任务，“我们的工作就是随时用自己的性命去换取更多人的性命。”
> 
> “可是这不一样。我可以用我自己的命做交换，但我不能用你的去换我的。”
> 
> “那我也不能用你的去换我的，我们扯平了，”Merlin将袖扣调试完毕，递给Harry，“所以要背对背作战，我替你看着后方，为你扫除障碍。”
> 
> “Merlin，我们这样的人是棋子，而你是下棋的人。”
> 
> Merlin帮他系好领带。“而我执的子总是要赢。”

2

Merlin睁开眼，或者至少他觉得自己睁开了眼，面前一片漆黑。他又眨眨眼，模糊的东西逐渐清晰，左边是人，右边也是人。他逐渐听得更清楚周遭的声音，卡车引擎的轰鸣和隐约的呼噜声。他闻到树林的气味，松香混着什么别的，他想挪动自己的腿，意识发出了指令，身体却不受控制。

这不是真实的世界。

他仍旧试图挪动自己的腿，现在它动了动，他试图用手去搬动左腿，发现手是麻的，动一下碰到什么东西都像碰到无数根针。冷风从车厢简陋的缝隙里吹进来，他嗅到鼻尖的寒意。

Merlin费力抬起手腕，夜光的指针指向四点二十八分。

这当然不是真实的世界。他不知如何从梦里挣脱，照理说掐一下哪里就该醒的，可他怎么也想不起该掐哪里。他知道这是一个梦，梦境和回忆一模一样，这是他第一次也是最后一次随军队去前线战场，从德国飞往伊拉克的航程并不好受，陆地上这一程他还需要中途下车，去对更多的调查数据进行分析，协助制定新的作战计划。

他仍然在努力动着自己的腿，仍然没有成功。该死，他心想，作为一个靠大脑工作的军事数据分析人员，他竟然在这样一个稀松平常的时刻失去了对自己身体的基本支配。他去碰自己的大腿，有一些知觉了，很好。他又弯下身子去碰自己的小腿。

那个部位突然有感觉了。随着一次轻微的触碰，钻心的疼痛传来，Merlin向后躲，痛感愈战愈勇，像是涨潮的浪，逐渐埋没着他的双腿，无论他往哪里躲避都不后退一丝一毫。他左右两边的人都还沉在梦里，只有他一个人面对漆黑，险些咬破下唇，让自己不要出声。他记得，那一次卡车里的冷风把他的双腿吹得失去知觉后，他缓了五分钟后才好，但那不过是五分钟而已。可现在的每一秒的流走都像沥青滴落的速度一样迟缓，如果梦境该顺着回忆走，他希望五分钟过得快些。

浪越来越大了，而他的小腿好像在一瞬间被潮水冲走，那一部分的感知立时变成了空白，任他的意识怎么集中都无法捕获任何讯息。痛感继续顺着他的脊柱爬上大脑，他皱紧了眉心也挤不出去，浑身上下又一次失去控制，直到视线里出现一道白光，越来越亮。

 

不知过了多久，他再次睁眼，解开眉心，腿一点都不疼了。眼前终于亮起来，这一次Merlin很清楚，面前不是真实的世界。

他站在一堆尸体中间，本来擦得一丝不苟的牛津鞋上全是暗色的血迹。教堂的木质长凳倒在地上，散落在另一个长凳上，或是碎成好几块，每一块都压着好几个不同的人。尸体的死相大多十分难看，身上都有不同程度的青紫，有些人身上还有弹孔，都在最难以想象的位置。

Harry Hart的杰作，壮观。

Valentine的声波直接将Harry变成了一架完美的杀戮机器。最后只留下他一个人活着，被赶来的Valentine一枪打中左眼，Kingsman眼镜传来的信号从此断了。Merlin在解决完Valentine那边的一切后，才获得一丝喘息的机会，来寻找Harry的尸体。警察封锁了消息，整个教堂的周围全部被隔离，Merlin才得以看到完整的现场。

“Harry.”

他冲着教堂喊。

“Harry!”

他尽力了，如同平日一样控制着自己的咽喉。他并不擅长发出美妙的歌声，但他在专心为Kingsman开发着什么新东西时，总会跟着唱片机中的乡村音乐哼两句。从黑胶留声机到电子音像的年代，Harry不变地指责他，说他不该一心二用，做别的事情时哼曲子总是会音调不准。

“但这能帮助我集中精力。”Merlin从不回头正眼看他，对着电脑荧幕一挑眉，于是他从未得知Harry在他说完这句话后的表情。

他也尚未得知Harry中弹后周遭发生的一切事情。眼镜发送出最后一个位置坐标数据给Kingsman总部，然后便彻底坏了，Merlin追过来，地上没有眼镜，只剩了三小片碎片，还有流了一地的血。

Merlin残忍地用鞋踩上去。

他猜测，Valentine一行人预计警方会及时地处理现场，所以定是将Harry扔到教堂的人群里了。Merlin意识到，自己的思绪仍跟随着当初的自己，他真的来到这里寻找Harry的尸体时便是如此猜测。他又喊了一声Harry，可他没有听见自己的喊声。他向前走一步，脚步声回荡着，身后也留下了用Harry Hart的血迹铸就的脚印。他又拿起一块木板，想着那个杀戮机器是怎样用它在旁边那具尸体上留下一大片血迹，丢到了地上，是木头和木头碰撞的闷声。他暴躁地踢了一脚那具尸体——反正这是梦境，他们也已经死了——上面另一块木板砸到了地上，发出一声巨响。

他的听觉没有问题，他喊不出声了。

Merlin继续对着空气说话，依然没有声音——“他们把你背进来，如果动作不仔细，应该会留下脚印”——“你应该被他们放在了一堆人的上面……”

依然没有声音。

他继续看着每一具尸体，他从来不是一个找东西很仔细的人，于是生怕自己漏下什么。潜意识告诉他，他找不到的，之前已经找过了，可他还是继续来回走着，和每一具尸体都打了照面，在梦境里他们的面容清晰又模糊，找了个遍，也没有左眼流血的Harry Hart。

Merlin又去面对着教堂门口的那一滩血迹，那种感觉又回来了，完全地、彻底失去的感觉。在额外失去说话能力的情况下，他感觉自己好像一个被加热的密封容器，有一些东西无处发泄。他不害怕失去，然而这一次很彻底，了无痕迹。他本以为这样会让自己好受些，有些事情彻底消失了就再也回不来，但面对无形的残骸，他没有勇气挪动脚步离开。

 

魔法师Merlin曾试图和圆桌骑士Galahad一起发誓，要将自己的后背交给对方。

“不，我们不能背对背作战，”Harry Hart擦完了枪，神情纯良得像是在和你讨论哲学流派之间的区别，“这意味着我把你也暴露在危险之中，我不能这样做。”

“我们是特工，Harry，”Merlin看着他把枪放回西装内侧的口袋，准备出门执行任务，“我们的工作就是随时用自己的性命去换取更多人的性命。”

“可是这不一样。我可以用我自己的命做交换，但我不能用你的去换我的。”

“那我也不能用你的去换我的，我们扯平了，”Merlin将袖扣调试完毕，递给Harry，“所以要背对背作战，我替你看着后方，为你扫除障碍。”

“Merlin，我们这样的人是棋子，而你是下棋的人。”

Merlin帮他系好领带。“而我执的子总是要赢。”

 

一切都和之前一模一样，Merlin心想，他分不清这个梦到底是梦境还是命中注定。他惊恐地看着自己无故失声，又惊恐地见证自己的思绪与回忆分毫不差，齐头并进。

他是Harry的后背，他不知道Valentine来了，他只要派出一个无人机在外面的空中巡逻，Harry就不会只剩了那一滩血迹。越想他的身体就越沉重，他努力走到自己开来的车上，每走一步，腿甚至都沉得像灌了铅。

他仿佛听到自己的耳机里，Roxy问了一个什么问题。他突然想到，她也不在了，于是思绪很快从梦境跳回现实。他不该听到Roxy的声音，也不该去找Harry的尸体，Harry还活着，被Statesman救了下来。Kingsman的总部被Poppy Adams炸毁了，Roxy的住所也一样，但自己的家还在。为了让Poppy就范，在她的老巢门口，自己替代Eggsy踩在了一个地雷上，最后一次让Harry把后背交给自己。他不记得那之后的所有事情，只觉得周遭的一切正在坍缩，他在梦境里的痛苦全是假的。他大叫出声，想叫什么人将他拉出这个深渊。他喊出潜意识中第一个浮现的名字——

“Harry!!!” 

 

“Merlin，不要高叫我的名字以昭示你的归来。”

呼喊奏效了。Merlin眨着眼睛，直到泪水冲开自己模糊的视线。他看到的是躺在病床上的自己，两条腿都短了一截，上面还绑着绷带，一只手上插着输液管。床尾站着Harry Hart，外套歪着披在身上，头发乱糟糟地一团堆在头顶，黑色的眼罩也遮不住他溢出来的笑容。

Merlin向右转头，右边是不熟悉的窗户，外面是刚开始熟悉起来的风景。他显然在Statesman的总部，外面是肯塔基清澈的星空，他仿佛看到北极星，但随即明白那是自己一厢情愿的幻觉。

他想问Harry现在几点了。他张了张嘴，声音有些嘶哑。

“什么，Merlin？”Harry立时凑近了。

经历了那样一场梦，Merlin对于自己失声并不全然感到惊讶。Harry穿着的是那件棒球外套，所以他应该算是回到了该死的现实世界。

方才跑进来的那个人影看了看他们两个，灵机一动似的打了一个响指，又冲了出去。

“Eggsy，”一个女声倒吸一口气，“你给我小心一点。”

Merlin看见Eggsy向后退了两步，“我能带狗进来么？会不会，嗯，这里有病人……”

“几只？”

Eggsy伸出两根手指，刚险些被撞个满怀的Ginger用视线威胁他，于是他瘪瘪嘴，顺手关上了门。

Harry俯下身后仍然听不到Merlin说什么，他皱了皱眉。Ginger局促地整理着自己似乎扣错了的衬衫裙领口，抬起手示意Harry稍候详谈，然后打开了Merlin床边的一扇门。

Merlin微微抬起插着输液管的手臂，Harry正想要去握他的手，Merlin的手却脱力落回身边。他浑身上下说不出地用不上力，于是Ginger提着一个手提箱和一个布袋从那扇门中走出来时，迎上的是Harry有些惊惶的目光。

Merlin想告诉他，没事的，可是他开不了口。

“他的神经系统受到了一些损伤，”Ginger把手提箱放到旁边的台面上，从中拿出一个黑色的小盒子，“还好不是永久性的，Galahad，这你可以放心。他的声带和其他肌肉还需要一些时间来恢复。”

她按下床边的按钮，Merlin病床的上半部分开始倾斜，帮助他直立起身。直起身来之后Merlin感觉好多了，上肢活动自如了些，手指动起来还有些钝痛，可起码能够打开Ginger递来的那个黑盒子。一个变了形的光学键盘投影到Merlin身前的被单上，绿色的光标在键盘上方一英寸处缓缓闪着。

Merlin试图敲了几个字母，按下了回车键。

“Bullocks!” 他突然听到自己的声音从那个盒子中传来。

“Merlin!” Harry这次的语气只剩下嗔怪。

“不好意思，”Merlin看出Ginger在极力忍住不笑出声，“我用他之前的语音合成了这个，没想到效果会是这样。”

Merlin摆出自己极为擅长的“你拿我没有办法”式笑容，抬头看着Harry。Harry很惯常地叹了口气，那一般是出任务时，Merlin告诉他自己无法做到什么事情，他必须靠武力解决一些问题之前所发出的叹息。

“Thanks for finding my body.” [1]

Merlin埋头，又敲出一行字。这一次黑盒子的语气平静了许多。

“Thank you for having my back.” Harry咬了咬嘴唇。

两具有些破碎的躯体惺惺相惜着对方完整的灵魂，Ginger不忍开口破坏这一时刻，但有些事情总是需要告诉他们。

“等到一切就绪了，我们就可以让他用这个。”她从手提箱中拿出一个黑色的长条形机械设备。

“——欢迎回来，Merlin。Ginger，我的老天爷，这就是你这几天一直在鼓捣的东西？”

Eggsy猛地踢开门，在白色的门上留下了很浅的鞋印。他怀里抱着一只约克夏，点点头向Merlin致意，然后把那条东张西望的小狗递到了Harry怀里。Ginger手中的机械腿被Eggsy抢了去，Eggsy仔细端详了一番，然后走到Merlin的床边。

“Merlin，你以后会看起来非常像Gazelle的。”他端着那条腿，语重心长地说。

Merlin再也忍不住了，眼角的鱼尾纹笑成好看的弧线。狗还在Harry怀里，于是他只能伸出一只手抚上Merlin的肩膀。Merlin作势要接过那小狗，狗见Merlin看着它，就也看着Merlin，睁着圆圆的大眼睛，歪了歪头。

于是狗自然获得默许，上了病床，Ginger看了看高兴的Harry和高兴的Merlin，本想斥责他们几句，却也只好默默作罢。狗对Merlin的光学键盘发生了浓厚的兴趣，于是Merlin把盒子拿到一边的床头柜。

“Harry，这条狗叫什么？”Merlin的问句语气有些生硬，毕竟Ginger所拥有的也只是很少的语音素材。Harry摸了摸小狗的头，狗丝毫不理会他的爱抚，而是伸出舌头开始舔Merlin那只没有插输液管的手。

于是Harry有了一个大胆的想法。


End file.
